


I wanna hold your hand

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love Notes, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Scritta su un prompt del gruppo chernobyl_hbo_kinkmeme: voglio leggere qualcosa di dolce e che ti scaldi il cuore su loro due che si tengono per mano per la prima volta, o su loro due che confessano di amarsi scrivendolo su un foglio perché la stanza d'albergo è sorvegliata.Ho unito le due cose, modificando un attimo il prompt, ed eccoci qua.





	I wanna hold your hand

Sono su un aereo diretto a Mosca.

Si allontanano raramente dalla zona di esclusione, è una loro responsabilità fare in modo che la bonifica proceda il più speditamente possibile, ma non possono sempre sottrarsi a quelle tediose e inutili riunioni.

Valery guarda fuori dal finestrino: comunque è un bene per loro allontanarsi un po’ da quell’ambiente così contaminato. Chissà, magari regalerà loro uno o due giorni di vita in più.

Boris, seduto accanto a lui, è stranamente silenzioso.

Sta per chiedergli se stia bene, quando la testa di Boris si appoggia, no - cade, pesantemente sulla sua spalla.

“Bor…” inizia, prima di accorgersi che è addormentato. Boris non lo dà mai a vedere, ma probabilmente è il più stanco di tutti: ogni mattina, quando Valery raggiunge il camper, Boris è già lì, ad abbaiare ordini e a controllare i lavori, ed è l’ultimo a lasciare il campo la sera.

Ha il diritto di riposare un po’.

Nel sonno, il suo viso perde l’espressione severa che lo caratterizza, è rilassato e tranquillo.

È un viso interessante, secondo Valery, da giovane doveva essere davvero bellissimo (non che ora non lo sia più), probabilmente faceva girare la testa a molte ragazze (e non solo).

Valery si guarda intorno con circospezione, quasi temesse che gli altri passeggeri dell’aereo possano leggergli nel pensiero, poi torna ad appoggiare la testa al sedile e a guardare il suo profilo.

Il peso sulla sua spalla è caldo e confortevole: Boris riesce a essere rassicurante anche quando non fa niente. Il pensiero gli provoca una forte emozione nel petto.

Valery ha capito da tempo di cosa si tratta.

Sospira.

Quando Boris si sveglia, poco prima dell’atterraggio, Valery chiude gli occhi e fa finta di essersi addormentato a sua volta: pensa che sia meno imbarazzante per Boris, e sicuramente è meno imbarazzante per lui.

Valery ha qualcosa che non va, da quando sono tornati a Pripyat da Mosca è strano, si è fatto più taciturno e scostante. Vero è che Valery non è mai stato un animale sociale, ma la sua compagnia l’ha sempre apprezzata, mentre ora rifugge da essa: trova sempre una scusa per non pranzare con lui o per non trattenersi nel camper quando sono soli.

Boris ha compreso quanto Valery senta il peso di quella situazione, quanto lo angosci vedere gli uomini che lavorano e pensare che stanno morendo, ma questo è qualcosa di diverso, eppure, ripensando agli ultimi giorni, non è successo nulla di strano, né c’è stato alcun episodio particolarmente spiacevole.

Vuole sapere che cos’ha.

Volendo, può ancora raccontarsi che lo fa per il bene dell’operazione di bonifica, che se il vice della commissione avesse un crollo nervoso sarebbe una seccatura, ma sa che non è vero: si preoccupa per Valery vederlo soffrire è una sofferenza anche per lui. Tiene a Valery in un modo che non credeva possibile, perché…

Boris sa benissimo perché.

Valery è seduto su una panchina, al termine dell’ennesima estenuante giornata di lavoro. Ha finito le sigarette, ma forse è meglio così: in quei giorni sta fumando troppo; presa coscienza dei suoi sentimenti, ha deciso di mettere un po’ di distanza tra lui e Boris, perché ciò che desidera è qualcosa di proibito, non è normale, lo dicono tutti, sicuramente a Boris farebbe schifo, e lui è talmente un pessimo bugiardo che si farebbe scoprire subito.

Quindi ha deciso di tenersi a distanza.

Il problema è che, lontano da Boris, l’essere lì a Chernobyl è ancora più difficile.

Una jeep militare si ferma poco lontano, Boris scende e si siede accanto a lui; Valery sa che è impossibile allontanarlo del tutto: Boris sa essere peggio degli agenti del KGB, quando vuole.

“Sei arrabbiato, Valery?” domanda, diretto come sempre.

“Io… uhm… a dire il vero sì: pensavo agli uomini che moriranno a causa delle radiazioni e sono furioso con chi ha causato questo disastro.”

Non è una bugia, Valery ci pensa spesso, anche se in questo momento i suoi pensieri erano altrove.

“Lo sono anch’io, da quando sono arrivato,” dice Boris, guardando davanti a sé, in quel parco dove non passeggerà più nessuno, “ma ho l’impressione che la tua rabbia di questi giorni sia diversa.”

“Come, diversa?” domanda Valery, stringendosi nelle spalle, “la rabbia è rabbia.”

“Mh.”

Per un attimo Boris sembra voler lasciar correre, ma poi aggiunge: “Avevo l’impressione che fossi arrabbiato con me.”

Valery è quasi orripilato dalla sua affermazione: “No Boris, non sono arrabbiato con te. Come potrei, con tutto quello che fai per me? Sei il mio unico amico.”

“E allora perché mi stai evitando? E ti prego, non insultare la mia intelligenza dicendo che non lo stai facendo.”

“È solo che… rimpiango le circostanze che ci hanno fatto incontrare, perché alla fine saranno quelle che ci separeranno.”

Neanche quella è una bugia: sta diventando bravo con quel gioco delle mezze verità, ma davvero Valery non riesce a complimentarsi con se stesso. Mentire a Boris è l’ultima cosa che vorrebbe fare, ma in questo caso la verità glielo farebbe perdere più velocemente delle radiazioni.

“Mi dispiace se ti ho dato questa impressione,” aggiunge, sperando che basti.

“Sei stato bravo,” afferma Boris con un sorriso, “ma c’è dell’altro.”

Sa essere implacabile quando vuole, come quei cani che continua a nutrire con gli avanzi, che mordono un osso e non lo lasciano per nessuna ragione al mondo.

Valery serra le labbra e scuote caparbiamente la testa, anche se così mostra le sue carte e fa capire a Boris che sì, c’è dell’altro, c’è molto altro.

“Valera,” mormora Boris dolcemente. È il suo capo, potrebbe metterlo alle corde e obbligarlo a confessare, invece è come una supplica,  _ “Valera, non tagliarmi fuori, dimmi cosa ti tormenta.” _

Boris non ha mai pregato nessuno, né un dio in cui non crede, né qualcuno all’interno del partito per avere favori, è sempre stato troppo orgoglioso, troppo retto per piegarsi e supplicare è umiliante, ma ora nulla di tutto questo importa e pregare Valery di parlare è naturale, semplice come respirare.

Boris sa perché, sa benissimo perché.

“Non…”

“Valery, questa cosa ti sta divorando e io non posso permettere che accada, rassegnati.”

Ovvio che Boris non si arrenda, non è da lui, e Valery sa che non può resistergli a lungo.

Ma ha paura, una paura fottuta, è più spaventato ora di quando hanno rischiato di volare proprio sopra al reattore scoperto.

“Ti prego, non odiarmi, non odiarmi per questo,” bisbiglia, e quello che vuole dire è,  _ “Non odiarmi per ciò che sono.” _

Valery chiude gli occhi e avvicina la mano sinistra a quella di Boris, appoggiata sulla panchina, poi solleva il mignolo e gli accarezza il dorso della mano, tremando come una foglia. Non osa fare di più e prega che sia abbastanza, che Boris capisca, che…

La mano di Boris si sottrae improvvisamente alla sua e il respiro di Valery si spezza.

Che altro si aspettava?

Ma poi la mano di Boris è di nuovo sulla sua, calda, asciutta, ferma; apre le sue dita contratte per la paura e le intreccia con le sue.

Valery salta, salta per davvero sulla panchina quando sente la mano di Boris toccarlo e si volta di scatto verso di lui.

“Boris…” annaspa.

Un piccolo sorriso aleggia sulle sue labbra. “Respira, Valera.”

Il pollice di Boris prende ad accarezzare la sua pelle in piccoli cerchi, calmandolo, confortandolo. L’ondata di sollievo che lo travolge è così intensa da lasciarlo disorientato.

“Io…”

“Anch’io,” conferma Boris, e non c’è bisogno di dire altro. Il tocco lieve, impalpabile del mignolo di Valery sul dorso della sua mano è stato inaspettato, quasi ustionante nella sua candida dolcezza, e non ha perso un istante nel rendere palesi i suoi sentimenti, perché è vero, le circostanze sono terribili, ma proprio per questo non vuole sprecare nemmeno un istante.

Solo quando Valery si è calmato, lascia andare la sua mano, ma è solo per prendere il blocchetto e la penna dalla tasca interna della sua giacca.

_ “Da quando?” _ scrive in una grafia ordinata e precisa, poi glielo passa.

Sono soli per ora, nessuno li sta spiando, ma Valery sembra essere in difficoltà con le parole, e anche lui è parecchio arrugginito riguardo ai sentimenti, normalmente parla solo di politica, finanza e piani di investimento.

Così, è più facile per entrambi.

Valery appoggia il blocchetto sulle ginocchia e si china a scrivere la sua risposta, in una grafia aguzza e nervosa, quasi illeggibile, che si guadagna un’occhiataccia severa da parte di Boris, mentre Valery si scusa abbassando gli occhi.

_ “Da quando ti sei schierato dalla mia parte quando Fomin e Bryukhanov mi hanno attaccato e mi hai procurato 5.000 tonnellate di sabbia e boro senza fiatare.” _

Valery aveva appena contestato la sua autorità sull’elicottero, Boris aveva tutte le ragioni per schierarsi con il direttore della centrale, ma non l’ha fatto, ha ascoltato lui, gli ha creduto, e ciò che Valery ha provato in quel momento andava al di là della gratitudine.

Boris sorride mentre decifra la grafia di Valery, poi lui gli chiede di nuovo indietro il blocchetto con un gesto della mano

_ “E tu?” _ scarabocchia in fretta.

Boris verga la sua risposta con calma, mentre Valery fa ballare nervosamente le gambe e guarda il blocchetto.

“Non sbirciare,” lo ammonisce scherzosamente Boris, e Valery sbuffa una risata, poi il blocchetto è di nuovo nelle sue mani.

_ “Quando eravamo insieme sul tetto di quel palazzo a seguire l’evacuazione. Avresti potuto andartene, metterti in salvo e lasciare tutto nelle mie mani, perché Gorbachev ti aveva voluto qui solo per confermare la situazione del reattore, invece ti sei messo a parlare di quello che noi dovevamo fare. _

_ Non tu. Non io. Noi. _

_ Da tempo non c’era un “noi” nella mia vita.” _

_ “Sono migliore degli altri “noi” che hai avuto in passato?” _

_ “Vuoi dei complimenti?” _

Valery si stringe nelle spalle, e Boris scrive di nuovo sul blocchetto.

_ “Sei il miglior “noi” della mia vita.” _

“Boris…”

“Dammi il tuo accendino, Valery.”

Il tono di voce di Boris è cambiato all’improvviso, si è fatto cauto e Valery gli rivolge una muta domanda con gli occhi.

Boris fa un cenno con la testa e Valery si volta leggermente: dietro di loro, ancora molto distanti, stanno arrivando i due agenti del KGB.

Boris da fuoco alle pagine del blocchetto e lascia che il vento ne disperda le ceneri, ma Valery non è triste: ha letto quelle parole, sa che esistono.

Lo sanno entrambi.

Sono un “noi” adesso.


End file.
